wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 24, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The June 24, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 24, 2019 at the Angel of the Winds Arena in Everett, Washington. This was the Raw after Stomping Grounds. Episode summary Baron Corbin and Lacey Evans challenged Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch for WWE Extreme Rules The couple that defends their championships together, stays together. At least, that’s what Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch will likely be hoping now that they’ve been roped into a rare, winners-take-all Mixed Tag Team Match against Baron Corbin & Lacey Evans with both the Universal and Raw Women’s Championships at stake. Some context: Last night, Corbin had rather cleverly selected Evans as his guest ref for his title bout against Rollins, who was pretty chair-happy over the past couple of weeks but wasn't about to turn the steel against The Sassy Southern Belle. However, thanks to Evans consistently abusing her power and making the match no disqualification and no count-out, Lynch rushed the ring to lay a brutal beatdown on Evans, freeing up veteran official and noted Corbin nemesis John Cone to do what he does best and count The Lone Wolf down for three. On Raw, Corbin and Evans struck back, ambushing The Man and her man during their power-couple victory lap. While the two champions turned back their attackers, Corbin and Evans got the opportunity of a lifetime thanks to an offhanded boast that they could take Rollins and Lynch in a Mixed Tag Team Match. Becky accepted on the condition that, should Corbin and Evans lose, neither of them competes against Rollins or The Man ever again, and Rollins agreed to whatever conditions Corbin & Evans chose. Corbin once again showed his canny opportunism by laying a blockbuster stipulation of his own: Both the Universal and Raw Women’s Championships would be at stake; Winners Take All. R-Truth vs Drake Maverick For one brief, shining moment, Drake Maverick was on top of the world. He had his bride, his best man (shouts to EC3, whose solo cup at the wedding matched his suit) and his white whale, the 24/7 Championship. Then, R-Truth crashed the ceremony, and now Maverick’s got no 24/7 Championship and, if Twitter is to be believed, no wife. (EC3, presumably, still lingers.) As a matter of fact, he still doesn’t have the 24/7 Championship, despite a Hail Mary on Raw that led to an unprecedented development: The first-ever, fall-to-a-finish match for the 24/7 Title. Maverick made his move during a “Miz TV” interview with Truth and Carmella, and thanks to an enticing stipulation from management banning the typical 24/7 mob from ringside, Truth accepted the 205 Live General Manager’s challenge. He also pinned Maverick in about five seconds and narrowly evaded the mob’s pursuit yet again, despite suffering a clobbering Neutralizer from Cedric Alexander. Maverick, meanwhile, was bereft and speechless in the ring, having failed to win back “the love of his life” — that’s the title, for those keeping score. Alas, after one taste of the white dress, he’ll settle for being the bridesmaid — if not a divorcé. R-Truth, Heath Slater, Cedric Alexander and EC3 all won the 24/7 Championship You win some, you lose some has never been more true than the planned match between Mojo Rawley and Heath Slater, which quickly turned into a roller-coaster ride for The One-Man Band when R-Truth led his pursuers back to the ring, leading to five 24/7 Championship changes within the span of a few minutes ... including one for Slater himself. The free-for-all began when the former SmackDown Tag Team Champion rolling up Truth to win the title before the bell could ring for his bout against Rawley, but Truth quickly won the title back .... only to suffer a Lumbar Check from Cedric Alexander to relieve him of the title. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion was then ambushed by EC3, who drove him into the ringside floor to become the new champ … at least until Carmella snatched the title out of his hands, allowing Truth to roll up EC3 and once again win back the title. Like we said, you win some, you lose some … except for R-Truth, who just wins and wins and wins again. Naomi & Natalya vs Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross The Devil works hard; Alexa Bliss works harder. Not only did The Goddess earn a victory over Naomi one night after a disappointing turn at WWE Stomping Grounds, she won a tag team match with Nikki Cross moments later, bringing The Twisted Sister even further into her orbit in the process. By the end of the night, it was like she’d never lost to Bayley in the first place. Nikki, distraught over kinda-sorta costing Bliss the SmackDown Women’s Title at Stomping Grounds, was looking for any way to get back into The Goddess’ good graces. And while she balked at joining in on a post-match beatdown of Naomi after the former SmackDown Women’s Champion been beaten by Bliss, Nikki more than proved her worth in a subsequent tag team match. In fact, she had Naomi’s partner Natalya on the edge of defeat when Bliss tagged in without Nikki’s knowledge, seizing the pinfall for herself after Cross had administered a textbook swinging neckbreaker. And while Nikki seemed a little confused over what had happened, a replay of the match’s conclusion brought a tentative smile to her face: After all, Alexa won. And that’s what Nikki wanted. Right? Results * Singles Match for the WWE 24/7 Championship: R-Truth (w/ Carmella) © defeated Drake Maverick * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) defeated Naomi * Tag Team Match: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross defeated Naomi & Natalya Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes